Military School Life
by CagedBird17
Summary: Kagome and her cousin Sakura are nominated to be transferred to a military school in the States. When they arrive, they will have to deal with bad English, evil teachers, and 3 hours of homework! Will they survive? Rated T for later chapters. On Hiatus
1. Departure

**OK so my other story isn't going as well as I would have liked. So instead I'm posting a new story called Military School Life.**

**Complete summary: Kagome and her cousin Sakura are nominated to be transferred to a military school in the States. Kagome invites her childhood friend, Inuyasha, while Sakura invites her neighbor's son, Syaoran. There, they meet Sango, Miroku,Tomoyo and Eriol. When they arrive, the will have to deal with bad English, evil teachers, and 3 hours worth of homework! Will they survive?  
**

**To the point. This is a test chapter. The number of reviews I get affect the next chapter or not. So, you must review! See ya at the end!  
**

**P. S. In this story, Kagome and Sakura are entering the 9th. Inuyasha was held back a year, so he's entering 10th with Syaoran.( Nadeshiko and Izaiyoi are still alive in this, and they are all the regular things. Miko, taijia, hanyou, houshi, youkai, etc.)**

**Ages: Kagome, Sakura: 15, Syaoran: 15, Inuyasha: 16**

**Military School Life: CherryBlossomLittleWolf13

* * *

**

A gentle breeze flew in through the open window. Birds were chirping, making the scene serene. The sleeping girl mumbled something and rolled over. She fell asleep again. Even if she was asleep, you could tell that she was beautiful and kind. Her raven locks framed her face perfectly, and when she opened her eyes, honey brown melted you anger (if you have any!). Next to her bed, there was some ruffling of sheets. Another girl, but with auburn colored hair and emerald eyes, muttered something that was barely audible. 

" Syaoran..." She clutched her stuffed bear and continued walking in Dreamland. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She picked the clock up and yawned. The clock had been ringing for the last 10 minutes and read ' 7: 17 '. Kagome stared at it and then to her sleeping cousin. She sighed and shook her head. 'Leave it to Sakura to sleep like a log!'

" Oh crap." She stood and walked to her cousin's bed and pulled the sheets off of her. Sakura, feeling the warm sheets no more, curled up in a ball. Kagome took a deep breath and yelled," SAKURA! WAKE UP!!!"

" Huh..? Wha..? Where's the fire..?" She said sitting up and looking at her cousin.

" Sakura!!! We have to get ready!!!" Kagome announced, getting a bunch of suitcases and placing then on her bed. " Ready for what?" Sakura asked, still tired from the party last night. ' Wait... party??? Why did they... OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!' She mentally slapped herself and started to raid her closet. "You coulda told me you know!" She yelled getting her slippers.

" Oh yeah, so that you could yell at me even louder?" Kagome yelled as Sakura ran into the guest room. " Mom. MOM!" she whispered loudly. Nadeshiko groaned and sat up. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

" Good morning. How are my sweet little cherry blossom?" Sakura giggled.

" Mom, do you think that either you, dad or Onii-chan could drive us to the airport?" she asked with a pleading look in her emerald eyes. She knew her mother couldn't stand the puppy dog look for too long. She just looked at her and sighed. She patted her on the head and said,

" Sakura, we can't. Fujitaka and Touya left already, and your father took the car. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to get someone else to drive you." Sakura sighed and walked out of the room.

" Okay, mom. Let's see what Kagome cooks up..." She ran back into her room and saw Kagome sitting on her suitcase, trying to close it. Sakura laughed and walked over. Soon, it was closed and Kagome grabbed her clothes. She took a quick shower. She walked out, and Sakura got in. Kagome was wearing a red one-sleeve top, a red mini-skirt, white cap, matching white knee high boots, and silver hoop earrings, and when Sakura got out, she was wearing a light pink shirt, a darker pink skirt, and pink fleece boots.

" So... have any idea as to how where gonna get to the airport?" Sakura announced while putting on some lip gloss.

" What are you talking about? Isn't your brother gonna drive us?"

" Nope."

"WHY THE HECK NOT???" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

" Eheheh... sorry?" Sakura backed away slowly,

" Dad and Onii-chan are gone and dad took the car to his dig today." Sakura ran to the door and opened it.

" Well, in that case... Inuyasha will have to drive us." Kagome sighed and grabbed the tickets. She thought for a second, grabbed the phone, and dialed Inuyasha's cell. It rang three times and a male voice was heard on the other line. Kagome put the call on speaker.

" What now, Kagome?" he sounded irritated, by the sound of it. Kagome cleared her voice and said,

" Inuyasha? Do you think you can drive us to the airport? We have no ride and your the only one I know that has a licence and a car. Please?" Kagome winked at Sakura and smiled. There was a silence and Inuyasha sighed.

" I can't say no to you, can I? Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes." Kagome stifled a giggle.

" Thanks! See you later." She hung up and after a few seconds, they both cracked up.

" Man, that was great Kags! Now we got a ride! '' Sakura managed say through the giggles.

'' I-I didn't think it would work!" The girls finished packing and went downstairs for breakfast. As usual, Akiko was making it early, but today the atmosphere was different. It was kinda gloomy, but still cheerful. Souta, Kagome's twin brother, was already trying to eat toast and fix his uniform.

" Still trying to get to school on time and not choking on your breakfast again, huh Souta?" Kagome said with a laugh. Souta sent her a glare and swallowed.

" Well, it's not my fault that you got transferred! How did you anyway? I mean, I have a higher IQ! I think..." Souta said the last part to himself. Kagome just shrugged and sat at the table. Souta saw that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He grabbed his backpack and yelled goodbye while rushing out the door.Akiko laughed and said,

" What am I going to do with him? Anyways, here. You'll need your strength for today. I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." Sakura and Kagome both said thanks and started eating. A few minutes later, Inuyasha arrived. He knocked on the door and Kagome answered.

" Hey. Wanna eat before we leave?" She said while taking him to the kitchen. He looked uncomfortable, because he didn't like eating somewhere else unless they had invited him. He just nodded and sat down next to Sakura. Just then the phone rang.

" I'll get it!" said Sakura as she stood up. When she picked up the phone, a young man's voice was heard.

" Hello, is Sakura there?" She giggled.

" This is she. How may I help you, Syaoran?"

" Listen, my mom heard that you were going to the States, so she wanted me to ask you if you have any extra tickets." Sakura thought she heard some girls giggling in the background.

" I thought that I had invited you already. Oh well. Actually, you can come. We have 4 tickets, and if Kagome somehow convinces Inuyasha to come, you can get the last one. If you don't mind traveling with us of course."

" Oh ok. So should I come to Kagome's house, or do I meet you guys at the airport?" he said after a few minutes.

" Kag's house. We still have to do some last minute shopping. By the way, are your sisters around?"

" Yeah. Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause I want to talk to them, unless they've been hearing the whole conversation from the other phones in the house." She blocked her ears to get ready for the KAWAII! of Shiefa.

" KAWAII!!!!" they all yelled into the phone. Syaoran, expecting this, put the phone as far from his ear as he could. He laughed and continued to talk to her.

" So see you soon ok?"

" Fine!"

" Sakura-chan!" All of the other girls yelled into the phones.

" Yes?" She tried to stifle a giggle.

"Take good care of our little brother!"

"Don't worry, I will. You want any and all girls going gaga for him? Or should we make sure that no girl touches him?"

" Both!" Feimei giggled.

" Ok! See you at winter break!" (A/N: By this time, Syaoran had hung up, but not before catching what they said about the girls.) Sakura cracked up at what she had asked, and walked back into the kitchen. She just noticed that Kagome wasn't there. She sat down and finished her breakfast. Then her mother came in.

" Ohayo, Akiko." Nadeshiko smiled at her sister.

" Mom, where are we gonna stay?" Sakura asked.

"Your staying with our cousin, Sonomi. When speaking to her in public or at her job, please call her Samantha. She has a daughter about you age. And Syaoran's cousin gonna be there. I think her name was Meiling... Anyways, I hope you won't cause much trouble for her." The girls shook their heads and Inuyasha stood up. He walked to the bottom of the staircase and Kagome brought down the bags. She helped him put the bags in the trunk of his car. Just then, Syaoran's black Mercedes pulled up behind Inuyasha's silver one. He got out and Kagome asked then to wait while she got Sakura. Five minutes later Sakura was in Syaoran's car, Kagome in Inuyasha's car, and they drove off towards the mall.

**( 1.5 hours later... Don't want to bore you with how the shopping went, but lest just say that their credit cards reached their spending limit of 100000 yen, which is about 1,000 U.S. dollars. Even I don't know where they got that kind of money...)**

" MY GOD!!! Look at the size of this place!!!" The two girls yelled at the same time. Indeed, the airport was really big. People walking everywhere, talking on their cell phones. The ceiling was so high, even the Goshinboku could fit in, probably. The girls just stared in shock. They ran to the nearest window to see the airplanes land and depart. Behind them, the boys were trying to walk with the luggage they were carrying.

" Don't you think th-that this is too much?" Syaoran called. He was carrying all of the newly done shopping, while Inuyasha was carrying the luggage.

" You know, I agree with him. This is to much, Kagome!" His shout was muffled because of the baggage. Kagome and Sakura both turned around and grabbed four bags each. That lightened the load for both of them.

" Kags, when's the flight?" Sakura asked. She looked at her watch, which read 10:34.

" Hold on... the tickets are in my purse." She dropped her bags on the floor and from the bags, fished out her purse. She looked at them and said," HOLY-- THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES!!!!" she yelled rather loudly. Soon an announcement was heard over the loudspeakers.

' Plane 356, Gate 22, boarding for America... Plane 356, Gate 22 boarding...'

" Looks like that's our flight. Let's go." They all headed to the entrance.They took one last look at their beloved Tokyo and boarded the plane.

* * *

**So... how is it? This story is actually based on my life. Not the 'flying out of Tokyo' part, but of my experiences in this particular school. Hope you all enjoyed it and see you soon!**


	2. Arrival

**I finally got some reviews. For all the reviewers who actually read the first chapter of Military School Life, here's the second chapter just for you! **

**Complete Sum: Kagome and her cousin Sakura are nominated to be transferred to a military school in the States. Kagome invites her childhood friend, Inuyasha, while Sakura invites her neighbor's son, Syaoran. There, they meet Sango, Miroku, Tomoyo and Eriol. When they arrive, they will have to deal with bad English, evil teachers, and 3 hours worth of homework! Will they survive? **

**If I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, this is a IY/CCS crossover. Almost everything is normal. They can't go to the Feudal Era, but Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol still have magic. Another thing. Every other chapter, I am going to swich the category of the story, so be on the lookout for it in CCS and IY.**

**Military School Life: CherryBlossomLittleWolf13 **

_**Last chapter overview: **_

_" Looks like that's our flight. Let's go." They all headed to the entrance.They took one last look at their beloved Tokyo and boarded the plane._

Chapter 2: Arrival

* * *

During the flight:

Kagome tried to concentrate on the speech that the stewardess was giving, but to no avail. She slowly snoozed off. Sakura was no different. After the first few seconds, she dozed off as well. Inuyasha looked at her and lightly chuckled. He carefully put her seat belt on and her head laid on his shoulder. Syaoran looked to the sleeping girl next to him and he brushed the bangs off her face. He looked out of the window and wondered how he was going to manage living under the same roof with the girl he's had a crush on for 5 years. Inuyasha was pondering the exact same thing. The stewardess came with a few blankets and asked the boys if the wanted one. They shook their heads. The stewardess just nodded and walked away. Inuyasha and Syaoran started a short conversation about what they were going to do.

" Should we do it?" Syaoran asked.

" We don't even know if they're going to accept us." Inuyasha said. " We'll call tomorrow and see if we can get some of the applications."

" What about these two?" Syaoran asked.

" They've already been accepted. It's just us that we have to worry about." Their conversation ended after a few minutes and then Inuyasha thought about life in the States. With this wandering around his head, he slowly dozed off. Syaoran just looked out the window and wondered what would happen if they weren't accepted. Before they knew it, the plane had landed in America.

" Sakura... wake up. It's time to go." Syaoran gently shook her. She stirred and he tried to wake up Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Mmm... What time is it?" Sakura asked while yawning.

" Looks like its three." He said as he grabbed the bags above their heads. He gave them their bags. They all walked out and went to go get the rest of their luggage. When they got it, they had no idea where to start. While they were wandering around, a girl walked to them in a hurry.

" Excuse me, but are you by chance Syaoran Li?" The girl asked. Syaoran nodded.

" Wonderful. Miss Rae and Miss Taylor are expecting you. Please, follow me." The girl said.

" I'm sorry to have to be rude, but what is your name?" Syaoran asked.

" My name? It's Rebecca. I work as Ms. Taylor's secretary. She asked me to come and take you to the estate you are all staying at." She led them to a white van. The all climbed in and Rebecca drove toward the freeway. The ride there was pretty quiet. Sakura got her CD player from her bag and listened to it and Kagome was watching the scenery roll by. Syaoran rode in the front and Inuyasha in the back. After about ten minutes, they arrived at a beige/off-white colored house. Rebecca let them out and as soon as they were out on the sidewalk, they heard a squeal. It was from a girl no older than themselves

" Hi! I'm Madison. Madison Taylor. Please, come in!" She led the way to the rather big-looking house. While they were looking around, Sakura saw a girl huddled over a book of some sort, looking lonely. She put down her suitcase and walked over to the fence.

" Hi! My name's Sakura. Whats yours?" She asked the girl.

" I'm Nydia. Nice to meet you." She smiled weakly.

" Wha'cha have there?" Sakura asked her.

" This? Oh it just my sketchbook. I'm afraid that my drawings aren't really good."

" May I see them?" Sakura smiled at her and Nydia nodded.

" Wow... what're you talking about? These are great. Hey! I know!" She closed the book. " Why don't you get my friend to rate your pics? I'm sure that he would really enjoy some time with another artist." She smiled and handed her back her notebook.

" Are you sure that he wouldn't mind?" She asked timidly. _' I think that this girl needs to open up some more'_ Sakura thought as she nodded.

" No problem." She saw another book over where she was sitting.

" Whats in that one?" Sakura pointed to the book covered in felt.

" This? Oh... it's nothing really..." She smiled slightly.

" Sakura! Come one!" Kagome yelled. When she looked out of the door, she saw her cousin conversing with a girl. She walked over to her cousin and smiled.

" Hi. I'm Kagome. I see that you've met my cousin, Sakura." The girl nodded.

" Kagome, this is Nydia. She's an awesome artist!" Sakura said as she introduced them.

" Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but we have to unpack. Nice meeting you, Nydia."

" Aww... but we barely got to talk!" Sakura pouted as Kagome dragged her off.

" You have all summer to get to talk to her. And anyways, we have to think of how to get Inuyasha and Syaoran into the school."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that they decided to join us." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Syaoran was sitting next to her, typing on his laptop. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

" Syaoran, where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked.

" I'm still here." Inuyasha announced as he walked in with a few bags of chips. He placed them on the table and brought out his sketchbook. He began drawing idly while the girls were looking over Syaoran's shoulder. He had gone on the school's web pageand started to write down the address. After Kagome and Sakura got tired of doing nothing, they went upstairs to unpack. They saw the door which had a sign posted up, saying " GIRLS ONLY." As they walked in, they noticed a girl sitting on a bed, typing away at her laptop. The girl looked up and smiled.

" Welcome to California, USA." She announced. " My name is Meiling Rae, and I am Syaoran's distant cousin."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my cousin, Sakura Kinomoto." Kagome introduced themselves.

" I take it that you've already met Madison?" Meiling asked.

" Unfortunatly, yes." Sakura added.

" You were bound to meet her sooner or later. She shares the same room as us." Meiling pointed to a bed that had a few pieces of fabric on it.

" I see."

" Well, we'd better get started." Kagome sighed and picked the bed closest to the window. She put her bag on the mattress and began to place her stuff in her dresser. Sakura did the same, and in no time, they were done. When they saw the clock, they both sat at their beds. Kagome started to read and Sakura listened to her CD player. Meiling heard the music and almost shouted.

" _You_ listen to Hikaru Utada?!"

" Um... yeah?" Sakura managed to get out.

" Do you have the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack?"

" Yeah, hold on..." Sakura flipped through her CD case and picked out the CD.

" Right here. I added some stuff that I managed to dowload earler, but it's still in pretty good condition."

" Do you mind if I rip them?" Meiling asked, stars in her eyes.

" Sure, no prob."

" Thank you thank you thank you!" Meiling gave her a quick hug and returned to her laptop.

" Yawn..." Sakura ligthly dozed off. Kagome looked up from her book and smiled. She marked her page and walked over to her cousins bed. She removed the headphones and covered her with her blanket.

" You take good care of her, don't you?" Meiling asked.

" If I don't, who will? Not her parents, they're still in Japan. Her brother? Has a complex, and only I can really take care of her here." Kagome answered quietly." I'll take care of her until she finds someone who will make her truly happy. Plus, I gotta approve of him first!" Meiling giggled.

" What about Syaoran?" She asked.

" What about him?" Kagome said, confused.

" It looked to me that he may have feelings for Sakura."

" We'll just have to see how this all works out." Kagome said. Little did they know that a certain amber-eyed boy was standing outside the door, listening to the conversation...

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 2! As soon as this is posted, I am going to start on the next chapter. Until then, goodbye!**

**Signing off,**

**Hinata-chan16**


	3. About my update

**PPL, sorry to say this, but I will not be updating Birthday Surprizes this week. Or anything else for that matter. Why? I haven't actually started on chapter 4, so yeah... Bye! Oh, and please read 'Rose Colored Snow'Its my first public NaruHina multi-chapter story. Red and review it, if you get the chance to.**

**Ja ne,**

**Hinata-chan16**

**(P.S. My dad's coming home, so I g2g.)**


End file.
